


Rubin Heart ♥️ (✓ COMPLETE)

by mumumuji



Series: 🖤 Dark Period HP 🖤 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Auror Harry Potter, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, References to Jane Austen, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumumuji/pseuds/mumumuji
Summary: Gentleman Professor Severus Snape catches the eye of Hermione Granger, a witch with a talent for taxidermy. After a spiteful comment, Granger resolves to keep her distance. They can't stop meeting in the most unlikely places. Stopping a friend's unfavourable marriage may not be the only reason for their attraction.♥️ 🗡 Mystery / Period Drama (inspired)Slow burn romance with age-gapAuthor note: References to witchcraft and death, some sexual themes, some violence.Disclaimer:The events of the story are based on Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and the Harry Potter Series. Personalities and storylines are loosely tied to the original works and do not follow chronologically.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Viktor Krum/Ginny Weasley
Series: 🖤 Dark Period HP 🖤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185047
Comments: 33
Kudos: 53





	1. I- Not beautiful enough to tempt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit/

The allure of marriage is a great heist.

For example, a young and careless Molly Weasley's dream was to marry for love. An older (and wiser) Molly's dream was to ensure her children do not make the same mistake. After marrying off her older son to a rich French-witch named Fleur Delacour, she fancied herself a matchmaker: finding spouses for all her grown-up children and one miserable Hermione Granger whom she had taken under her wing.

Hermione Granger was not a charming woman by Molly's standards. Her hair was tangled, her hands were blistered and her movements- gawky. She resembled an outcast birdling in a briar. However, she was an easy pet to keep. She talked little about herself at the dinner table, ate all that was put in front of her and retreated to the library. Her greatest strength was how positively well she made her daughter Ginny look. For that reason alone, Molly loved her.

\----

The night of the Great Litha Cookout at the Ottery St. Mary (in the English town of Devon), Hermione had been put to work on 'social duty'.

"Oh, just walk around there, dear. Find Ginny. Enjoy yourself. Have some punch," waved Molly before orchestrating the checkered tablecloths to flow on the tables. 

Hermione was a serious worker and she was not about to fool around on the clock. She drank one pint of Butterbeer after every round about the giant tent and one glass of Mandrake Cider every time Ginny flirted with one of the Fawcett boys.

"'Mione, check the back of my dress, is it hiked up?" Ginny spun around, the grey lace hugging her pronounced legs. "Gods, I hope I don't look like a hussy when You-Know-Who comes."

"Viktor Krum? You can say his name Gin, he isn't some Dark Lord. He is only my ex-boyfriend." 

Ginny scanned the room nervously, hoping to catch sight of the guest in question. 

"Just tell me when he gets here. Hold my drink, I need to fix my hair." Hermione blew on a few specs of cider that left a stain on the front of her silk, violet blouse.

The entry of the Main Tent opened and a small party of four entered. Silent hushes circled the space as Witches and Wizards tilted their heads to note the visitors. 

Hermione noticed one of them. Tall, very tall, with a long distinguished nose and raven black hair hitting his chin. His navy blue long jacket wrapped his narrow shoulders. He took in the room with his opal coloured eyes, scrunched his lip slightly to the left, and gave his nose a quick scratch with the side of his sleeve. 

Though with the party, his demeanour was of much simpler tastes; he was not dressed as lavishly as the others. He moved with precision, parting the crowd by presence alone yet neither dismissing nor accepting the hushed whispers around him.

"Gods he is charming," whispered Ginny, breaking Hermione's trance, "you really let a good one go 'Mione."

"Hm? Who...oh Viktor, yes...he is still good-looking. Who is that last man with the Malfoys? I've never seen him before."

"The old bloke? No idea, probably one of those deadly boring types that think they're better than every-witch else." Ginny stuck out her tongue and did her best impression of the dark-haired stranger. "You're checking him out, aren't you? "

"God no, he's so...so...well, so stiff. Why would you suggest him?"

"Hermione you find faults in every guy. I'm starting to think my mum should be looking for a partner for YOU instead of me."

——

Hermione had little hopes of being suggested to the stranger during their swift conversation with the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Arthur made a short introduction of his family and exchanged some pleasantries. 

As Molly and went to show the blonde aristocrats the garden, Arthur turned to Viktor and the visitor. 

"I'm glad you could make it Viktor. And this must be...?"

"Severus Snape. Pleasure to come to your... lovely home."

Hermione felt more at ease looking at her ex passé than at his companion. Every part of her body seemed to tense up when she thought about Severus; she was hardly able to focus on the conversation. His expressionless face giving away no reaction to the exchange around him. The fourth glass of Cider began to create its magic and Hermione stepped in:

"Viktor, you shouldn't be so shy, you really are a fantastic sportsman and your merits are well deserved."

"Thank you, dear Germiona," smiled Viktor "I don't think this is truth. My team played very...how you say, strong that year. Now I am much out of practise with Quidditch."

"Oh come on now! You were the second-best player in the district! You had won your team more goals than Svenson Surrey in the last ten years!" Chimed in Ginny, placing her hand on his shoulder. "And you were much easier to look at while doing so," she added in with a wink.

"Maybe your friend here could help answer our debate," Hermione turned towards Severus. She was determined to make up for her previous bashfulness by looking him square in the face and approaching him directly.

"My companion certainly is talented, but be careful not to compliment him too much. Female flattery is like Liquid Courage to the young lad."

"Well enough talking, let's have a little dance shall we? Viktor, Amos tells me you're somewhat of an accomplished ballroom dancer? Why don't ye show us country folk how it's done in Bulgaria!" Arthur interjected, slicing the tension.

Ginny gave Viktor a playful curtsy and departed with the Wizard on her arm. Arthur vanished leaving Hermione to stand beside Severus.

Hermione turned her head after what felt like ages of uncomfortable silence.

"I am NOT a dancer, Miss. Excuse me, but you're better off finding some other wizard to share the floor with."

Severus stated blankly and crossed his arms behind his straightened back with his gaze leaping on the dancing figures before him.

——-  
"You mean, he _actually_ said that?!" Ginny gasped. She groaned just loud enough for Hermione to glare at her sternly 'shut UP'.

The girls were standing behind the tents. Ginny was dragging a puff from her willow leaf cigarette, slowly releasing the smoke from her nostrils. 

"Not all of us can get lucky every night Gin."

"Consider it a blessing in disguise. If he actually danced with you, you'd have to talk to him."

"What a nightmare that would be" smirked Hermione gazing at the crushed cigarette butt in the darkened sand below. As the two headed back towards the entrance, they saw two figures standing in the entryway. They instantly recognized them.

"He's liked her quite a bit, that Weasley girl," stated the first figure, dragging out a trail of smoke.

"Seems so..."

"You'd think her imbecile father would have told her already. That air-headed little witch is probably on the ninth layer of hell, thinking the boy is courting her for his own heart's desire."

"Even if that is the case Lucius, it is not our job to meddle with the hearts of the young. I am not one to mix business and pleasure."

"Is that so, Severus? Then what about that little vixen who had been eying you all night?"

"I don't have any idea who you're talking about."

"Oh, you noticed perfectly well...Ms. Granger. My son said she was a tough mermaid to reel in, proud and evasive as she is, but I knew from the moment I saw her hanging off your shoulder that her standards have long shed if they had even been there before."

Severus huffed and took a puff of his cigar. "Your son's thoughts do not concern me. As for the 'siren', neither Hermione Granger's looks nor her lack of wit is enough to tempt me to even consider her."

"And you _don't_ consider her? Severus, let yourself go a little...surely a night's amusement with the Mudblood won't temper your reputation."

"I would ask you NOT to use that word," Severus raised his voice, "not in the presence of the mixed company that so graciously hosted us tonight. We don't want to lower ourselves to their level do we now?"

"You're right Severus," replied Lucius, his threatened position softening. "Let's not do as the swine do."

Hermione felt her blood rise. She took a deep breath and marched straight towards the pair who were blocking the entrance. She did not notice, but the Wizard's opal gaze followed her trail until the flaps of the doorway closed.

——  
A light supper was the last thing on Hermione Granger's mind especially at it involved sitting beside the now heinous Severus Snape.

Cheerful as always after a couple of pints, Mrs. Weasley chortled on and on about her daughter's accomplishments. Such unwarranted attention made even Ginny squirm uncomfortably in her seat, eyeing Hermione to make up a genius excuse to remove them both from the table. 

"Our Ginny, well you don't think it with her sitting quietly as a mouse, but I WARN you she is a muse! Why one time in the fourth year, her boyfriend Seamus dedicated a whole book of poetry to her...handwritten!"

"You don't say, Mrs. Weasley, how lucky for her to be basking in the attention," slid in Lucius, his hand snaking around Molly's waist. "I would say you don't give your lovely daughter much credit, I'd say that by looking at her mother, she is well-deserving of every sonnet written in her favour!" Arthur's fists stiffened.

"Well, there isn't much to say about it now, because those sweet letters weren't the way to Ginny's heart" stepped in Hermione. "Who said that poetry is still in fashion? I for one will argue against it as I neither read it nor enjoy it."

"I thought poetry was the language of lovers," questioned Severus, who had been quiet all evening until now.

"Maybe only on a surface level. If one's relationship is only based on print, one poorly worded note could kill the flame of desire." Hermione grinned at her own brilliantly phrased comeback.

"Then what do you suggest, to keep the spark alive" Severus leaned in.

"Dancing, even if both partners are rubbish at it. Speaking of which, Ginny, I think we've been sitting for too long." She got up from the table and Ginny mouthed a silent 'thank you' and followed. Hermione was shaking and prayed she wouldn't trip following her colossal declaration.

——  
"God Gin, did I act like a total plonker?" Hermione groaned, sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed.

" 'Mione, you were bloody brilliant. That Snape was a total git and deserves every fucking thing that comes his way."

  
"I just...I don't know, I feel like..."

  
"Like what? Just forget about him! You'll probably never see him again. Dad says he's just come for business matters with The Malfoys and he'll be gone before we know it. Hey, turn the light off on your way out, will you?”

Hermione walked across the creaky floorboards to her room. Though it was long past midnight, she felt energy surging through her body...like she could just run across the acres of land in the Burrow into the sunrise.

Ginny was wrong. She may have given him a taste of her attitude, but she had to do a lot more to give him a run for his money. 

As she climbed under the cotton sheets, she began to play back all the scenes of him. In each one, she was more and more ruthless with her words. Here she imagined herself striking shame into his very eyes as she told him off for his language outside the tent. And he would sink in realization as to what he had done.

Yes, she imagined him tossing and turning at night in bed: humiliated and ashamed. Him appearing in front of her house, begging her for forgiveness.

Whether it was by fate or wishful thinking, the following week an owl with an invitation to the Diggorys would have them cross paths again.


	2. II - A Rubinrot delivers a letter

Ginny Weasley woke up the next mid-afternoon to an owl from Viktor Krum. That following week, his owl (whom she lovingly nicknamed Bubby) became a constant guest at the Weasleys' house. Ginny was absolutely chuffed and took no effort in hiding her affections from anyone in the house. The only member of the family more overjoyed was Molly Weasley.

"I knew it Arthur, I just sensed that they would fit together like rosemary and thyme," she sang as she was folding the laundry.

Arthur, who was shaving, gave her a quick peck of agreement on the cheek, and she playfully wiped off the minty foam from her front. He checked the time, and rushed towards the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder. "Ministry of Magic," he stated, throwing the dust onto his feet and disappearing into the green flames.

Hermione and Ginny were enjoying their breakfast when Bubby pecked on the window. Ginny took the letter and gave the owl a bite of ham before attaching her own note to the side of his foot. Bumping her foot on the table leg, she grimaced and slid into her seat, hastily opening the letter. Her lips curved into a smile and her eyes sparkled.

"'Mione, Viktor is inviting me over to the Diggory's for lunch. He says that Amos and Claudia would like to see me!"

"A date then? Doesn't sound very romantic though: you and him and the lot... Although probably a nice change from hiding in the dark corner of The Black Dog with some mysterious and sexy stranger."

"Shush! Well, I'll have you know that ever since I started dating a European, I've decided to reform my ways!" Hermione glared at her.

"'Mione I'm kidding, I'm not an IDIOT! I'll Floo myself over, we'll chat, have tea and then sneak off for a 'sightseeing' tour around town! Stop making that face, are you going to give me a curfew?"

"I think I'm 10 years too late for that," Hermione winked.  
——-

Hours after Ginny's departure, Hermione found herself curled up by the window surrounded by candlelight. On her lap- a novel and her companion Crookshanks nestled at her feet. Though understanding that some literature pertaining to her career would be more beneficial, Hermione made the conscious effort to dedicate her weekends and vacation days to only leisurely reading (for her own mental health, of course).

Her peace was interrupted by a quiet peck at the window. Crookshanks hissed at a robin nestled in the mulberry bushes just outside the glass. Hermione opened the shutters and the bird leaped onto the armchair, turning his red breast to the side to produce a little scroll attached to his left foot. Unwinding it, she read the appearing words:

> _**Ms. Granger,** _   
>  _**Meet me at your gate. This is an urgent matter.** _   
>  _**S.S.** _

Severus Snape. Hermione's interest was instantly peaked. She glanced out the pane trying to make out a figure in the obscurity of the Weasley front garden, but could not do so. An urgent matter, at this time of night? Who did he think he was?

"The git," she repeated after Ginny.

> _**That I may be Ms. Granger, but I ask you to put your personal opinions aside for the sake of your sister. I would not send for you had this not been an emergency.** _

Responding Ink, of course, she should have known such a small paper on a robin's leg wouldn't have been enough for a whole letter. 

She looked at Molly's large, family clock: "Witching Hour- 3 AM - Weasleys in Bed". She thought about Ginny and Viktor. Ginny had always been one to stay out late and sneak back in at the most opportune moments (and her brothers had been her best teachers for that trick). However, she was interested to see the opal eyed man with the audacity to send her a letter on a forest bird past midnight. She swung her Muggle jacket over her shoulders and grabbed her crossbody bag, then stopped at the bathroom to fix her hair and apply a touch of mascara and concealer before heading out the kitchen door. She cast:

 _Lumos_.

At the gate, a dark figure appeared by her wand light. That same navy cape on his back and a high necked sweater underneath. However today he looked more tired, his under eyes shadowed with two dusk-coloured veils.

"You are late. Do the words emergency not exempt you from your female pampering?"

Seeing his cross expression and hearing the rash tone made her momentarily lose all courage.

"Ms. Weasley and Mr. Krum are not at the Diggory residency where they should have been at 6 PM when the last shops closed for the day. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"The Pub?"

"They were not there," Snape rubbed the side of his nose with his index finger and scratched his forehead, moving aside strands of matted, dark hair.

"How about the Black Dog?" Seeing the look of confusion on his face, she added, "the Muggle Pub."

"I have inquired THERE as well."

"Then I...I am not sure what you want..."

"Your suggestions!" He growled. "I haven't the time for your enumeration of every known place in Devon!"

Taken aback, Hermione stood without speaking a word. She debated between turning on heel and heading back to the house or starting an argument with the likelihood of waking the Weasley family. Severus opened his lips and closed them again, looking towards the floor. He exhaled deliberately and his tone softened,

"I have been to all the open residences in the village at this time of night and I could not find neither Mr. Krum nor your sister. Believe me when I say that if they do not return home by sunrise, there will be serious consequences."

———-

Hermione and Severus walked through the pitch-black fields without uttering a word to each other. The only noises were the chirping crickets, and the crinkling of grass between their boots. Though she often burnt the midnight oil during her nightly study sessions and client commissions, she did so inside the safety and comfort of walls. Now she nervously threaded the void in front of her, praying she would not twist her ankle. Her partner took long quick strides through the marshes, wand at the ready and with a sense of utmost purpose.

Severus insisted that they travel by foot, his excuse being that he did not want to leave magical traces from the Floo powder. When she suggested Apparating (teleporting themselves), he ignored her and all further questioning was stopped.

Somewhere in the distance, the wind whistled in the trees. A robin trilled in reply, its song reverberating.

"Why send the message by robin?" Hermione urged. After hearing no answer, she assumed that it was also for secrecy purposes - a common robin being less likely than a mail owl to attract attention.

"Is that a Bulgarian custom? Is there a special name for the bird?" she continued.

"Are you always this inquisitive, Ms. Granger?"

"Only when my travelling partner is so reserved." She heard his lips form into a smirk. "Are you always this evasive when asked a question?" she sparred.

"Only when the question involves my private affairs."

"It seems like your 'private affairs' need some involvement if you cannot figure out where two young witches and wizards in love disappeared to in the middle of the night."

"I need no help in figuring out their .... relations. I've asked you to volunteer your precious time to help me return them home NOT to pry into my reasons for doing so. If you don't object, can we continue in silence?"

—-

Ginny and Krum were in none of the places that Hermione suggested. They checked the old docks, the small cafe by the train tracks and the abandoned Anglican Church. The sun began to rise, the chirping of the crickets subsided. A warm and pleasant heat poured through Hermione's jacket. She coolly lifted its flap to see if her odour was unacceptable. She walked a few steps behind and fanned herself in hopes she wouldn't smell like a wet dog. After the walking, her cheeks flushed a pleasant crimson shade, along with the rest of her neck, arms and back. Her unattractive sweating was one of the reasons Hermione had always been embarrassed to play Quidditch with the Weasleys and Harry at Hogwarts.

Approaching the Diggory's home, she was surprisingly robust and awake though with aching heels. Hermione felt lightheaded and slightly dizzy and her stomach rumbled in hunger. Though he would not admit to it, seeing his straightening back and rolled back shoulders, she could tell Severus was too.

The Diggorys' home was old, not unlike the other houses in the county. The front entry had a small and tattered woven rug lying at the doorstep. Baskets with indoor wear popped open and two pairs of wool slippers slid down in front of the duo. They removed their outerwear and shoes by the door side. As Severus consciously slid his coat off, she caught a whiff of his scent, slightly musky with a hint of herbs and oregano however also something pungent. He turned back and spat outside before closing the door behind him.

Hermione noted the hanging photographs and paintings on the wall. Quidditch regalia and newspaper cutouts stating "Hufflepuff wins Quidditch Cup!" and "Dashing Diggory Triumphs!" adorned the walls. Moving reels featuring Cedric's smiling face played over and over: in one, he was hugging Fergus BoneRag, a Hufflepuff goalkeeper with a golden trophy in hand. There were also photos of a younger Amos and Claudia on their wedding day in the Moors, Claudia holding baby Cedric, and the newly placed photo of Cedric and Viktor at 11 years old on the practice pitch (for the amusement of the European guest).

An increasingly growing barking and the jingle of collars approached: Pip and Frodo, Claudia Diggory's precious hound dogs hobbled into the room, barking and wagging their tails. Severus scrunched up his nose and defensively stuck out his hand as Pip placed his paws on his pant leg. His body tensed up. Hermione cooed 'come here boy' to distract the pup's attention and affectionately scratched his ear.

"There, there old boys, let the man through. Ah! And Ms. Granger! What a pleasant surprise! I was not expecting to see you at this hour...Claudia, set another plate down will you?" Amos Diggory shooed the dogs into the parlour and locked the door behind him. Severus lowered his shoulders and headed towards the bathroom.

—

In the kitchen was one almost maddening surprise. One tired (and well snogged) Krum with an equally grinning Ginny were sipping coffee and cracking open soft boiled eggs. Hermione would have been relieved to see her friend had she not spent the past 5 hours searching for her in the middle of the night with perhaps the most irritable and fish lipped companion in all of Devon. She would go off on her at home for certain, but seeing their smug and rosy faces at the table- sitting like they were on Molly Weasley's cover of Weekdays on the Homestead: Homes for the Modern Witch, softened her temper. Ginny grinned like a cat and gave Hermione a cheeky wave. Viktor's face on the other hand only whitened when he saw the stern look of his patron approaching the table. He edged his chair a little to the side to allow him to sit, but Severus chose the chair next to Amos.

"Good to see you dear Hermione!" said Claudia, giving her a tight squeeze. "Are the Weasleys treating you well? Now you don't have to answer that, I can tell by your round - ruby cheeks that Molly is still the Cook of the House."

Hermione instinctively touched her cheek and peered over at Severus, who was helping himself to at least four sugar cubes for his coffee.

Toast soldiers, eggs and butter as well as a small variety of local jams gently landed on the table in front of Hermione as she generously helped herself to the well-deserved feast. Severus picked up a few slices of buttered toast for his plate.

"Tell me, how was the Cookout? Oh, we were so sad to miss it, but you know it is the anniversary of my dear mother's death (may she rest in hell), so we had to pay a visit to the graveyard in Sidmouth."

"Praise Lucifer," chimed in Amos. The rest of the company at the table repeated the words solemnly (except Hermione, who did so with hesitation).

"The Cookout was wonderful, you were greatly missed especially by Molly and Arthur." Hermione responded, covering her mouth as she chewed a slice of jam and butter toast.

After exchanging a few pleasantries and conversations about the guests, the decor, the gossip, and consuming several cups of coffee (Severus' each with four cubes of sugar exactly) the company headed to the parlour room. Severus walked in last, eyes open for the dogs. Amos instinctively snatched up Pip and put him on his lap, leaving a lonely Frodo to jump on the footstool beside him and rest his head at his master's feet. Hermione gave Frodo a few generous scratches and 'good boys'.

Before looking for a place to sit. She saw Ginny and Krum seated snug on the loveseat and Amos with his dogs on a large sofa.

The room was equally aged as was the house but still comforting. A grand piano at one end, dark wood bookshelves along the walls with various types of literature, trampled Persian rugs on the floor and every small side table hosting either a bouquet of dried flowers, used coffee cups or plates with miscellaneous trinkets and trash.

"Do you still play Hermione?" Suggested Amos. Hermione perked up. After spending a weekend many years ago at the World Quidditch championship with the Weasleys and the Diggorys, she made the unfortunate mistake of strumming the guitar in order to impress Cedric Diggory. Since then, it has been the running joke between (mostly) Amos and her to invite Hermione to play for them (though the opportunity never presented itself as a guitar was hardly a common object to own for a wizard).

"Amos, I am not very good."

"Nonsense dear, it is all a matter of practice! Our dear Cedric played so well, praise Lucifer. He won the Kiwanis award at age nine at the local theatre," stated Claudia.

"Praise Lucifer. It would be entertaining for us old folks to have a bit of music playing! Oh I will fetch you dear Cedric's guitar," interjected Amos, removing the pup from his lap.

—-

Hermione picked up the instrument, sat on the wooden piano bench by Claudia and began strumming 'Edelweiss' slowly, missing notes and pitch. She tried to distance her gaze away from Viktor and Ginny who were staring google-eyes at each other on the loveseat.

"So Hermione, I want to hear how our Severus was behaving at the party"

nudged Mrs. Diggory, who was seated on the armchair beside the piano. She spoke loud enough to reach Severus' ears who was busy finishing his third coffee while looking through an openly displayed book on Spells and Secrets of Patagonia.

"I'll be honest with you, "Hermione replied equally loudly and theatrically, "he was quite the whinge."   
Claudia widened her eyes and Hermione continued, "he stood all night like a queen's guard in the corner. He did not dance, though there were MANY ladies without a partner."

"I did not know anyone," Severus stated dryly without turning his head.

"Oh, and a party is NO place to meet someone."

"Not all of us have the same ability to make friends quickly."

"Then perhaps you should take our hostess's advice and practise" smirked Hermione.

——

"Come back anytime dear Hermione, and tell old Arthur to check-in for an owl this week from us." Amos held Frodo as Hermione fastened her coat. She saw Viktor holding Ginny's cape up to her back as she slipped her hands in the sleeves. Severus remained in the parlour 'engrossed' by his book and Hermione was almost disappointed he didn't come to send them off.

"Ginny," Claudia wrapped her arms around her friend tightly and gave her a shaking. Then she did the same to Hermione.

"Good day to you Germiona," Viktor piped up.

Just before they were off, a dark figure appeared from the parlour holding an object. "Rubinrot - a species of red-breasted robin bird present in several parts of Europe and North America." Severus held a small book in his hand entitled 'Flora and Fauna of the Woods by M. S. Harris'. "This is what they call them." Hermione raised her lip corners.

"Good day Ms. Weasley....Ms. Granger." He walked towards Hermione, her bag in his hand. As she grasped it, he made the point of brushing his thumb against her wrist.

'Thank you' she mouthed, meeting his gaze.

She took Ginny's hand and focused on the Burrow. In an instant, the smell of old books, wet wool and dog hair melted away. It was replaced by sizzling bacon and fresh laundry smells and the sight of Ms. Weasley in her house robe.

"Rubinrot?" Snorted Ginny, "what was that about?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs to change, hoping the scent of garden herbs could linger on her mind a bit longer.

—-

It was the end of summer and Hermione's vacation was coming to an end. She looked forward to returning to work, but not before an encounter at the Malfoy Manor with a certain Opal Eyed WIzard.


	3. III - Samhein Ball at the Malfoys'

Hermione mouthed his name on her enlarged lips, moving her fingers in a steady rhythm. All her visions of him on the front of her mind, recreating his being, his scent, his gaze in front of her closed eyes. The image, completed by her fantasies and a couple of scenes from her romances brought her to a gratifying climax. She enjoyed the few seconds of glory, expiring heavily before rolling to her side and checking her alarm.

\----

Running her finger between her thighs on her way to the bathroom, her gaze caught on the opened envelope on her writing desk. Gin had been waiting for at least a week for her reply to the letter she owled her. It is not that she didn't have anything to respond with, Hermione just had no novel ways to express her enthusiasm at every novel discovery in Ginny's budding relationship. Her friend's deepest affections for Viktor; Hermione was glad she had the sense to spare details of their intimacy. In short- she was happy for her. Gin did not often develop strong affections for her lovers. In contrast, Hermione's own love life was the dormant volcano of Vesuvius: hidden in the distance. Hermione vowed to respond to her best mate with a sticky-note reminder on the bathroom mirror.

\-----

It was the 26th of October and the ripest red Rowan bushes blushed at the sight of Hermione's caramel eyes. Mornings that started out with moments of _'self-care'_ made her feel desirable. She stepped off the streetcar, imagining the dark gentleman by the entry tracing the outline of her figure: undressing her from her trench coat. The transport zipped past as she hopped up the steps of Abedasher's at exactly 9:00 AM. One of the perks of her employment was her exact schedule. Wilhelm Abedasher was an old man of great esteem and ran his shop like clockwork. And every morning, rain or snow Ms. Granger attempted to arrive at exactly 9 AM. London did not stand still save this little shop on Giddeon Street which opened at exactly 9:30 AM and closed at a quarter to 6.

Hermione was breathless as she reached the backroom, tying her apron on her hips. This day like the last had a handful of client orders to complete that she needed to start on straight away. If only to erase the images of the object of her desire from the display of her mind.

After bearing the old manteaux, she descended into the tight basement, flicking the switch on the way down. Looking for the digit on Mr. Abedasher's note, she produced a rather large box from the cold encasement and carried it upstairs, leaving it in the back room. Then returning to her work space, she removed the coat and put on a pair of elbow length gloves. Her project on the lab desk from the day before. (She referred to them as projects rather then patients to ease her initial discomfort). Working slowly, she began to remove the rotting bits, leaving only the shell - there wasn't much left from yesterday's session but Hermione knew that even leaving a small bit would cause a great stench. After an hour's work, she produced the needles, carefully threading in through the seams and reanimating her art.

Hours of work at the shop passed by in an instant, she had not noticed that it was lunch. She gave a quick salut to the ear of the stuffed hog on the top of the employee door- Wilheilm's most prized project of all. He left it up there as a reminder, mostly to himself, that he was still London's top taxidermist. Hermione could emulate his status one day.

She checked her calendar and felt a drop in her heart- the month was almost gone which meant the onset of a new season:

 **Samhain**  
\----

It was a little known fact, but Malfoy Manor had been a Christian church. Hermione had read about once in **Wizarding London: A History**. She was unsure of how she got into the arms of a blond wizard who was spinning her around in circles on the dance floor, however, she was definitely sure she enjoyed it. His arms slid down lower than was acceptable as she momentarily relaxed into the moment. The room rotated before her eyes like a tilted fishbowl and with it- the headless followers of Christ. Round and round, the muffled sounds of witch and wizards' laughter emanated from their headless bodies until two became one. The chandelier gravitated dangerously above her head.

Hermione drifted in this absolute nirvana of emotionless ecstasy for eternity until the effects of the wine wore down. As soon as she regained power over herself, she was sick. Prying herself from the wizard, she pushed her through the crowds of gowns towards the lavatories. She walked down the long, cold hallways with as much poise as she could handle and feeling absolutely hopeless, relieved herself in an open side-window. She wiped her mouth with the side of her frock sleeve, the acid tastes strong on her lips and instantly felt alleviated. A voice and approaching steps asked:

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Christ, it was Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione wondered how long he had followed her and just how much he had seen and immediately shrunk in realization. Out of all the embarrassing moments in her life, this one took the cake. Draco _bloody_ Malfoy had danced with her all night and seen her throw-up out of a window in his house. To make matters worse, she absolutely had to relieve herself in more ways than one and her stomach was caving in from numerous deviled egg appetizers ingested just an hour ago.

She pondered asking him for directions to the bathroom and stopped herself. Already, she was alone in the hallways of an unfamiliar house with the _enemy_ in front of her. Maybe _enemy_ was a strong word, Draco had been a real wanker during their years at Hogwarts (up until graduation): oftentimes emphasizing Hermione as the target to his Mudblood retorts though not missing a chance to leech himself onto her for any sexual attention. Hermione would not put it past him to follow her into the bathroom and lock the door behind him to play out his twisted fantasies; especially after him groping her from all sides during their dance.

He approached her and she staggered sideways, keeping space between them.

"I'm fine," she spoke up loudly.

"Yeh sur-re? Looked quite sick there.....little bird" gloated Draco, nimble steps away.

Hermione acted fast, wand at the ready she stared him down, "back off Malfoy or I'll slice your finger off."

"Thass no way to talk to yer host, filth-." A flash of light and Hermione had him sliding along the parquet on his knees.

"You disgust me Draco, fuck off." Hermione picked up the pace and walked back sensing that Draco would not retort.

As she approached the central ballroom, she heard a voice that sent goosebumps up her arms.

"Ms. Granger, you appear distressed. Are you enjoying the evening?" 

It was Lucius Malfoy. 

Hermione desperately felt the need to escape and find a bathroom in the process. This evening could not get any worse and she regretted coming altogether.

"Did my son upset you?"

"I have no idea, I mean no, I don't even know where he is..." Hermione began searching for an exit.

"Miss you are a terrible liar..."

Behind Lucius appeared the object of that evoked Hermione's greatest confusion: Severus Snape.

"Severus, did you hear that our dear Ms. Hermione is not entertained at our humble gathering? Such efforts placed in moving her to high-society yet she looks pained to be here. Is it so hard to be appreciative?" He turned towards her again. "Now if my memory is clear, my son was going to invite you to his private room. Now don't look so bashful...tell me what was the trouble: his smell, his size, his grip."

Hermione's discomfort had tripled over the past thirty minutes to the extent that it would burst out of her any moment unless: "I'm not...I need to step out..."

"Lucius, that is no way to talk to the lady, you have her lost for words," interjected Severus.

"Well, I certainly....Severus, a man just wants to know what the matter with his son is and why he cannot bed a witch on Hallow's Eve. Or perhaps why the witch refuses her gracious host such a simple gift of her body for the night of our dear Satan?"

"Hail Lucifer," replied Severus. He ran his thumb along his nose, "Lucius I did not mean to disappoint you, but Ms. Granger has valid reasons for her refusal. She is my _personal_ guest tonight. Now had I known that your son wanted to invite her, I would have not..."

"Severus of course our ruler Lucifer, praise him, would have not objected to the elder wizard for having the first choice."

"I'm glad it is settled then. Now, Ms. Granger," Severus eyed her and beckoned her to follow him into the hall.

"The room you are looking for is the third door on the left of the...west wing" Severus gestured once they were several walks away from the Malfoy host.  
\----

After freshening up and finishing her business, Hermione adjusted her dress and stepped out of the lavatories. She wasn't a woman with many outfits though luckily she had friends who were. Ginny let her borrow one of her gowns for the night. Floor-length and red, the colour of stained wine with long draped sleeves. She wore her mother's jewelry on her breast - one of the few remaining objects she has taken with her.

—-  
The Weasley family, despite being in the snake's nest, felt very much at home. The Malfoys had invited the whole of Devon to the Samhain Ball (this being the Lovegoods, the Diggorys, the Fawcetts, the Longbottoms) as well as families from the surrounding outskirts of London. Had this been before the Wizarding War, Hermione doubted that this amount of half-blooded Wizards would have set foot on the pristine marble that was Malfoy Manor.

Her first order was to locate Ginny. She noticed her in full frontal snog with Viktor on the side of the room and she left them be. The Weasley twins were gone. Ronald was dancing with his wife, Angela in the ballroom. Mrs. Weasley acted as though this party was hosted by her, making conversation with anyone who would listen and Mr. Weasley nursed the millionth goblet of expensive red nearby.

Her indecisiveness on where to go was solved when a dark and familiar figure stood behind her.

"You owe me a dance, Ms. Granger," Severus stood.

"I don't think I owe you anything."

"I know that you do...for letting me correct your disastrous tone with the host of the night and causing a scene with his son. So, let me rephrase the question. You will meet me on the floor in exactly one minute that it takes for this waltz to finish." he said with a stern voice.

They locked eyes. Severus was not entirely wrong, and his quick thinking had alleviated the tense situation and saved her position. Before she could reply, he walked aside.

\------

**_Suggested soundtrack: A. VIVALDI: Chamber Concerto in D minor RV 96, Il Delirio Fantastico_ **

Had she agreed to dance with Severus bloody Snape? That complete git she vowed to never think of again?

With every passing stroke of the violin strings, she felt her breathing ebb and fall. The pulse of the drums lowered to her very core and the tuning of the clarinets made her dizzy. With every passing measure, the end approached and no convictions seemed to ease her anxiety.

The noise died and the dancers rearranged themselves. The wizards stood on one end of the cold, marble hall. There was Viktor looking with the utmost desire towards his partner that sprung a pang of jealousy. Mr. Weasley stood across from his wife. 

Hermione refused to dance with Severus however, he stood there at the ready. She stepped in to join. 

And then she noticed him, the wizard she had been longing to see since her last (and all previous) summers at the Ottery- Harry Potter. The man she had spent years pining over during her years at school. She studied him like a spider waiting for her prey. His broad shoulders wrapped by a regal cloak, much unlike the hand-me-down frocks of their Hogwarts days. His hair- lightened by streaks of grey. The violins struck, the lightning of flutes followed. Hermione knew his demise would be eventual; after a few partner switches, Potter would be snatched by her web. However the more she imagined the moment, the less it seemed to excite her.

Her own partner was, to her dismay, was Severus. He stood in front of her, arms crossed at his back and his gaze floating over the top of her head. He advanced forward, then took a step back. She repeated. One step behind the neighbouring pair, one movement too unstable, Hermione's partner did not surpass her own dance ability. Her only reference for that, the Hogwarts balls where Professor McGonagall made the effort to teach her students to hold themselves with grace and dignity on the dance floor. _"Inside every woman, a swan waiting to soar. Inside every gentleman, a leaping lion."_

Throughout the dance, Severus did not attempt to even meet Hermione's eyes. He seemed tense and focused on the motions in front of him. He produced his hands quickly from behind his back: one placed them firmly above her hips, the other reaching for her opposing hand. The touch of it felt rough and bruised; looking closely, she noticed it had burn marks all over the fingertips. She hooked her fingers on the hill of his shoulder. His own shoulder lifting her arm higher as they began to spin.

He was surprisingly strong, despite his very bony exterior. He spun her in circles with such vigour that she had to push back in order to avoid falling. Luckily he took the hint and paced himself more evenly.

"The Manor is very large," she commented, "I hadn't imagined there to be so many guests."

Her heartbeat was very fast, every word that left her lips had to be forced still and calm. Severus continued looking away, his breath was warm as it brushed the edge of her ear, sending chills down her neck.

"I made a comment about the room, it is your turn to say something about the guests or the music."

"Unless you don't have anything to say."

"I did not plan to have conversation," was his dry reply. His breath unrepulsive to Hermione as he spoke. For a brief moment, she tasted him on the roof of her tongue. Hermione flushed. Her hand resting on him felt damp. Had it not been for the thickness of his cape, they would both be conscious of her anxiety.

As the waltz continued, Hermione vowed to not let this unfortunate closeness ruin her evening. However, the moment the partners switched, she felt a sense of lacking rather than relief. 

Severus had not been a completely terrible dancer. He was attentive, adjusting his pace and the grip of her hand when she gestured. He took the effort to steer her away from other couples and she never once heard him wince when she toed his foot with the tip of her heel. 

She momentarily let her mind consider him. His demeanour was not all unpleasant (when he wasn't talking). In fact, he was rather — attractive. Tall and lean, but not weak. A sense of direction in his act - one that she had rarely encountered in other Wizards. Though his way of speaking was brash and rude, he had a certain knowledge that allowed him to weave his way out of the Malfoy situation. Cunning, but not insensible to her needs.

When she was in his arms again, her senses spoke up. Did she smell a whiff of cologne on him? He was either planning on being close with a witch tonight or he had always smelled this way and she did not notice. 

The music had dissolved, but not their embrace. Hermione and Severus retreated to the side of the room. Both not knowing on what note they should depart, they silently agreed to stay together. However, the moment of their split did not come as both were engaged in rather flowing conversation on the architecture of the building and the implications of the Bible. 

Their decision was made for them when the Weasleys caught up with Hermione and suggested they go home. 

Viktor gently kissed Ginny's hand as he led her to the gates of the Manor. Amos hugged Molly tightly, vowing to finally invite them over the next week. Even Severus had come down on his own will to say goodbye.

"You don't need to escort me," she stated, pushing away her smile, "I have my handbag with me now."

"In light of current events, I don't think one can be too cautious," he replied. Eyes scanned the room, but the Malfoys were nowhere to be seen. He turned "Ms. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Ms. Granger."

She admitted she enjoyed the extra attention of being his last mention. After she safely apparated to her apartment, she realized that she had not thought about Harry even once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit*


	4. IV - Ginny's engagement/ Mr. Malfoy proposes

Ginny Weasley was engaged to Viktor Krum. She could barely hold her excitement as she thrust her giant stone at Hermione during a luncheon at The Witch's Scone.

"Mrs. Ginevra Krum....it suits you..."

"It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" Ginny gushed as she pulled her cardigan tighter around her. The whirling February snow and passing winter capes outside the window could not possibly cool down the emotions radiating from Ginny's lips. The witches discussed the ceremony, who would wear what, which knife to use for the blood pact, which meals to serve.

"Rats! I forgot to tell you. You won't BELIEVE who was asking about you (Ron?)" Ginny changed the subject, catching the hint that she had been talking about herself for the past hour. "Harry."

"Who did...how do you know?"

"This is just between us two, but I overheard them talking together at dinner with mum and Harry was stunned when Ron and I told him who you were dancing with at Samhain. He had his knickers in a knot about Snape..."

"Wait, do they know each other?"

"Apparently they do. Anyway, Harry just looked like he couldn't even BEAR the idea. He was asking if you worked at the same spot and everything. Mum of course went on and on about you and he was really interested."

Hermione was stunned. "What did you tell him?"

"I gave him your mailing address..." she squinted.

"GIN!" Hermione shrieked.

"'Mione come on! Okay, I knew you were not going to be upset. You've had the hots for him forever. Or were you planning on keeping yourself a virgin forever?"

Truth be told, Hermione did not spend her days pinning after her old loves. She was an active user of Sparks, a Wizarding network for singles. It's just that she hadn't found anyone willing to give up her solitude for and she had a lot of demands for such a wizard.

"Okay, but if you're going to set me up, at least leave out the part of me daydreaming about him."

Ginny winked knowingly. "'Mione, you know I keep all your secrets..."  
———///———  
But she had one well-kept secret: one that Hermione hadn't shared with anyone (including Ginny). There was someone new in her life. The dark wizard who saved her at the Malfoy Manor was now a constant visitor at her shop. Severus Snape, or Mr. Sneg as Wilhelm called him, had one (February) day wandered into Abedasher's Policlinic and since then has never forgotten the road back. And this Thursday in April was no exception.

The message below the door, now faded from time, read **_"old friends don't have to leave forever"_**. He grinned.

"Ah, Mr. Sneg, is here. How are you today?" He said. Hermione peaked out of the doorway of her office and smiled at him.

Severus nodded to her, loosened his scarf and placed a package on the front desk in a very decisive manner.

"Fine thank you. There is another find I'd like you to look at." While he hadn't disclosed his occupation to Hermione, she had assumed he was either a veterinarian or a hobby hunter for he always provided one animal or another for the witch to examine weekly. How else did he have so many bird corpses? Hermione on many occasions tried to get this information out of him, but Severus was not open to sharing. Over time, she began to develop her own methods for conversing.

"Ms. Granger can certainly have a look," Mr. Abedasher called for Hermione who did not need to be reminded twice. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and attempted to not look too eager.

"Some tea while you wait? I have a new Ceylon batch from India, you will like it Mr. Sneg," Wilhelm suggested, hobbled out of the room.

"Thank you" Severus looked around the room. "How are you 'Ms. Granger'?"

"Fine, fine, Mr.Sneg" smiled Hermione, opening his box. A raven with a broken wing. "Another raven?"

"They don't seem to last too long in the cold," he moved closer, "this one was injured in a fight." He pointed to the twisted wing bone.

"And what do you plan to do with him once I finish, give him a warm home somewhere in your living room or perhaps your woodshop?" she asked jovially.

"What do you suggest?" he questioned her sarcastically.

"I will let you know once I finish."

Severus was costing the shop very much. Mr. Abedasher, who only accepted fauna of meaningful size and importance had not only been accepting Mr. Sneg's common pests but charged him considerably less than the rest of the clients. Hermione would have written it off to Mr. Snape being his good friend, but Wilhelm never had long talks with the wizard or seemed particularly interested in his business. Furthermore, he ritually excused himself to brew tea or re-check a delayed order whenever Severus appeared but never seemed to come back until much later. Despite never trying the 'new' batches of tea, Severus usually left Wilehlm's shop quite satisfied.

And Hermione, though preferring to work with larger and more interesting creatures, made the effort to satisfy him.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise that he will fly," joked Hermione, picking up the box and carrying it to the backroom for disinfecting.

"His flying days are over, but I trust that you will make my little friend feel good as new."

Severus followed her around the side of the shop. "Have you enjoyed seeing your family Yuletide festivities?"

Hermione perked up. "Family? We aren't very close..."

"No?" Severus raised his eyebrows, a glass jar or toad eyes in hand. "has Mrs. Weasley done something to disappoint you since last Litha?"

"Mrs. Weas- ...OH," Hermione sighed, "she isn't really my mother you know. We are close, I consider Ginny like my sister in all aspects of the word."

"Interesting." He leaned in to study the jar's contents.

"And your family?"

"Passed away."

"But Viktor? He is not your son or...grandchild?"

"That is quite a leap in years Ms. Granger, how old do you take me for?"

"Old enough to..." Hermione could not come up with a clever one-liner. "I think if it were important, you would have shared it with me." He shared that he was 45 years old. Hermione did not know if she should act surprised or uninterested and chose to say nothing at all. Severus inhaled the silence and to her relief, changed the subject.

\----//----

After a few more quips on the subject of birds and the faulty construction of furnaces, and not having had any of the Indian Ceylon tea, Severus made his exit.

Hours of work on the raven later and Hermione had extracted almost all of the bird's major organs. This was her favourite part of the process. Almost as satisfying as it was to some to squeeze out the fluid from a boil or to peel dried Gillyweed slime off your legs post-swim, Hermione found it very calming to scrape and scalpel the intestines, the liver and the heart from the open front of the game. Wanting to fully finish the job and leave the bird to dry overnight, she stayed behind after Wilhelm buttoned his wool overcoat and slipped on his muff.

"Young lady, what cannot be completed tonight surely can wait until tomorrow?"

"I just want to finish this last bit; I will be gone soon, I promise."

"Make sure to lock the door behind you then," Wilhelm flashed "and clean that broom of yours next time you fly in. I don't want the shop looking like a pigpen." Hermione quickly exhaled and grinned.

When she began her apprenticeship at the shop five years ago, she had kept her sorcery a secret from him. Wilhelm was her family's Muggle friend and she did not want her status to compromise her employment. However, after leaving the keys on the front desk one too many times and entering without so much as touching the door, Wilhelm caught on that either she was "blasting through the chimney like St. Nicholas or she had to be a witch." When the latter was confessed to be true, he did not bat an eye...and his jests about her magic became their inside joke.

"I will clean it next time Mr. Abedasher" Hermione bantered back.

Wilhelm let out a hearty laugh and she heard the door close behind her.

\-----///------

What was to be an hour turned into three as Hermione placed the fowl skin to rest and cleaned her workspace. She entered the small bathroom down the hall, produced her towel and soap and began to wash. When she first began the job, she surgically washed every inch of her arms and shoulders every evening at work and then at home. Now a simpler scrub did the trick. As she polished under her fingernails with a small brush, she heard the creaking of the wood in the front. 'We are closed' she thought to herself.

In a flash, her eyes perked up- alert and ready to run. She turned off the tap, wiping her hands on her sweater and reaching for the wand attached to the side of her thigh. Wand at the ready, she turned the corner and slowly advanced to the location of the sound. In the middle of the store, blond hair neatly slicked back and dressed in a fresh robin-blue shirt, she noticed to her surprise:

Draco Malfoy

Ready to pounce, like a lioness in hunting, Hermione straightened and marched in.

"Draco. Why are you here?" The wizard turned and she checked to see if he was unarmed. He lifted his hands on cue.

"Hermione, HerMIONE....put your wand away, I'm not here to fight." He rocked from side to side comically.

"What do you want?" she questioned sternly.

"Listen, Granger, you are putting me on the spot here! I really need to concentrate." He laughed. Hermione found him mad.

"I actually have a proposal for you. For years, my father had been preparing me to be the head of the Malfoy Estate with the condition that I find a wife. Well, the day has come that I made my choice."

Hermione glared wide-eyed, frozen in shock as Draco Malfoy snapped his fingers and the walls of the shop bloomed with the finest flowers she had ever seen. Peonies, lilies, roses weaved out from the shelves in the dead of winter's night. Below her feet- a bed of moss and grass with little toadstools. A refreshing scent filled the air. Malfoy's blue, silk shirt was suddenly completed by a winter white velvet cape. He walked over to Wilhelm's front desk and plucked a rose for Hermione. The rose petals were fresh with morning dew, dropping like crystals onto his light, snakeskin shoes. The witch had to admit he was smooth. Very smooth.

"Ms. Hermione Granger. You are shocked right now, I see that and I don't blame you. I haven't always been on my - best behaviour around you." ('Ob-viously', Hermione thought.)

"But of course you should have seen it coming, my feelings for you. They are true feelings. You amaze me, Hermione. You are beautiful, smart, well-spoken, brave. I can't think of a single witch who could stand up to me for my behaviour as you did," he moved in closer, arms brushing against her damp shirt sleeve. "I respect that."

"You don't have to say yes now, but I will do my best to convince you to agree to be my wife."

Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy.

Hermione repeated the words in her head silently- she did not like the sound of that. Draco's disposition suggested otherwise- standing before her in his snow-white robes like an angel and expecting her to agree.

"Draco...no..."

"Not today?"

"Always no," she replied firmly. "Just...go...please..."

"No then," Malfoy stood, "alright." Hermione relaxed her shoulders, watching the young wizard as he crushed the rose in his fingers, petals and wet drops falling on the moss. He clasped his fists open and shut until the bloom released a herbal stench. He retreated out the door, pulling it shut behind him. Hermione breathed out slowly, proud of the way she handled herself.

Her work bag was and robes hanging in the coatroom. As she dressed, the front door reopened and the devil himself stormed in. Draco was shaking like a frightened dog, hissing through his teeth.

"No. NO! So that's it, you DON'T want ME. You do-don..."

"Draco..." Hermione advanced slowly, "you rea--"

"Shut up. Shut the FUCK UP," Draco foamed, "you FILTH....you...You SCUM. My father was right about you and yo-your family. Mudbloods, the whole lot of you. You don't fucking deserve to live. Fuck!"

"Draco calm do-" Hermione retrieved her wand, ready to strike. Draco was quicker. In a non-intoxicated state and seething in anger, he was shockingly swift and intense. He cast Hermione back into the desk. Wind knocked out of her, she rolled to her knees and cast a protection spell to counteract his next move. This gave her just enough time to hide behind the wooden counter and regain herself. Her ribs in pain- she winced. Draco struck again, sending Hermione into the most excruciating pain she had felt. He released her. Tears filled his eyes.

"You will fucking pay. I hate you...I hate everything... it is your fault" he forced out. He should have killed her. Instead, he turned towards the walls.

Behind her a monstrous sound of jars and shelves falling to the floor. No. Windows bursting at the seams and an orchestra of glass shattering against the wooden floors. Hermione's world burst into flames: the animals on the walls shrieked in agony. Every last one breathing it's final goodbye. Smells of smoked potions and properties as well as burning fur reached her lungs.

Draco disappeared. Hermione rolled and crawled towards the door as the sharp glass cut through her limbs. This was it, this is how she would die. Unless she found her wand. She propped herself and hazily scanned the room.

Before her - a figure in flames stood lean and tall.

Lucifer incarnate picked up Hermione Granger and transported her to the depths of hell. Not even Wilhelm's prized boar, screaming in agony could keep her from going.


	5. V- Mr.Snape's confession against his better judgement

Ginny found Hermione sprawled on her living room floor covered in her own blood. She and Viktor had placed her on the couch, tending to her wounds all night. In the morning, Hermione retold the story as she saw it. The couple listened quietly, only interjecting to ask questions and to utter words of complete disbelief. Hermione did not know how and when she got to Ginny's, only that she was glad that she did. Ginny graciously offered her a place on her couch until she was well enough to return home.

In the afternoon, Hermione awoke from another nap to a guest. Harry Potter, in all his glory, walking into the living room. In all the ways she imagined seeing him, never had she predicted it would be like this: her lying on the couch, gashes on her face and hair in a knotted mess.

"'Mione!" He leaned in for a hug. "Blimey how are you? I mean, shit obviously you look like you've been through hell but-"

Hermione smiled, "Harry I hope that was a joke."

"If you're still smiling, that means it's a good sign. You'll live anouther day!"  
Hermione told Harry what had happened the night at Abedasher's Policlinic, about Draco Malfoy's proposal, about the fire. Somewhere in the story, she mentioned Severus Snape, but he caught on to the detail before she could change the subject.

"SEVERUS Snape? How do you know him?" he asked before probing her with questions. Unsure of where to start, she began from the Cookout at the Burrow. Harry listened, not reacting at all.

"Hermione, you really caught a bad break there with him, thank Gods he's gone."

"What do you mean Harry? Do you know him?"

Harry leaned in, Hermione followed. He cast a quick silencing spell on the doorway before continuing,

"Hermione he is a dangerous man. Very dangerous. You shouldn't talk to him at all. He was involved in the death of my parents and a few other wizards." Hermione glared.

"How-"

"Sirius had mentioned that he knew my mum back in Hogwarts. They were in the same year. When the Dark Lord was gathering his followers, Snape was apparently one of the first to join. My mum, Lily considered him her closest friend, but he betrayed them." His tone became rash. "He gave their location up to the Dark Lord. The night my parents were killed, Snape was sighted at their house, at the same time of their death...and no one else. Well after that no one had seen him. Some say he left the country to hide with the rest of the cowards, the Dark Lord's followers. Now they say he had been pardoned, but I don't believe it one bit. That man is a snake, a true Slytherin. I've seen his type at work: he is up to something."

——///——  
The conversation had Hermione shaken long after Harry left. She stayed tucked in on the couch, not wishing to talk to Viktor. Ginny returned home after quidditch practice, much to Hermione's relief, and after a satisfying dinner, she could no longer keep Harry's warning to herself.

Ginny paled at his mention.

"Mione, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Snape was the one who brought you here. Shit had I know I would have never let him through the door. That bloody bastard looked so genuinely concerned. Shit!" Ginny lashed out. "I'm so sorry, I really should have known better."

Hermione forgave her.

"And what did Viktor say? He is SEV-Snape's client, you don't think he knows..."

"Bloody fuck" muttered Ginny. She stepped out into the kitchen and Hermione could hear her enraged tone. In a moment, a frightened Viktor appeared before her with Ginny standing behind him. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Germiona, you are angry, please," he winced at Ginny who was pinching his ear. "Lubov, let me to SPEAK!"

"Germiona, gospodin (*sir) Snape is not a ...bad wizard. I see what you say now about him. Your friend is correct. He did a bad things, but he is not this man anymore. My father I did not know growing up, he was ashamed his son was bastard. Gospodin Snape was like family to me," he continued.

Hermione did not know whom to believe anymore. The rest of the evening was tense, the air could be sliced by a blade. She did not know if by morning, her best friend would still be betrothed.

——  
Mr. Abedasher was in grief when he saw his shop- wrecked into shambles the following morning. His pain and anger knew no limit. Hermione feared that the one person he would blame for the incident was her and she was correct. None of her phone calls had been answered, and even her visit to the shop two days later was not well received. Hermione wanted to fix the shop, however she was reminded by Ginny of their magical oath:

No human should sight witchcraft and wizardry at any level at any time. No magical interference should be granted to any Muggle activity.

She volunteered to help him rebuild the shop, but Wilhelm warned to send the hounds from hell on her had she appeared on the step of this shop again.

And then, she met the one wizard responsible for the mess- the wizard she had been wanting to see all week: Severus Snape. She wanted answers, and an explanation.

After the incident at the Policlinic, she felt the urging need to visit St. Gregory's Church on the outskirts of London. She sat in the third pew from the back near the east side, looking at the Bible's in front of the next pew. She wondered if they were the same bibles her father used to doggy ear when she'd come with him or if they had long changed them. She imagined he was there, along with her mother, like one Sunday morning many memories ago. At the end of the service, she descended the steep hill. The April rain began to pour and Hermione took shelter underneath the gazebo in the back garden.  
The view was astonishing. Steep English countryside surrounding her from all sides. She smelled the melting snow and mud. Somewhere in the distance stood little cottages. Hermione cast a quick-drying spell on herself. Her new wand worked sharp and well, however did not hold the same sentimental value as the previous. She wanted to search for it at Wilhelm’s, but in the current light of events decided it was best to leave him be. Then she saw him approach.

"Ms. Granger"

"Mr. Snape —"

"Is there something you'd like to say?"

"I must confess, I have not been honest with you in my intentions," he began rather awkwardly. "I have...fought....against my better judgement and my own...expectations...however..."

"However-"

"I am drawn to you," his voice shaking, "most certainly drawn. From the moment I met you, we needed to be together, I had to have you..."

A very inappropriate time to bring it up. Severus continued:

"I'm not one for words, I did want you to know..."

"Mr. Snape, you can't be serious right now. »

"I think we are past the stage of surnames, Severus will do."

"Honestly I don't think I know what is true about you anymore!"

"Please Hermione, let me finish! I know I am asking a lot, and this isn't the most opportune time, but I am leaving for Norway tomorrow and I would like you to accompany me, please."

"Absolutely not, not- after what you've done."

"You are mocking me?"

"No"

"Then you are refusing me"

He paced back and forth. "This is maddening, but what have I done to deserve this. These past few months, everything I did...I followed what you wanted."

"What I wanted? I did not want any of this," she fumed. "You were there, the night of the fire at the Policlinic. Did you know about Draco? About his...proposal? Did you plan this?"

"I did not. I know that it doesn't look like it, but I was trying to help you and if you just let me explain..."

"What possible explanation could you give me that will explain you trying—to murder me! Possibly others..."

"Who?"

Hermione paused. "How about Harry Potter's parents? What can you say there?"

"Harry Potter? How do you know him?"

"We were at Hogwarts together. You didn't answer me?"

"What did Mr. Potter accuse me of?"

"You murderer his parents."

"This is what he said?" Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Potter is a FILTHY liar."

"Harry is my BEST FRIEND of TEN YEARS and whether you like it or not, I believe him much more than a wizard who just a week ago tried to kill me..."

"So this is what you think of me, you..." Severus stopped himself. "Hermione everything I did, it was to help you. That night, I tried to help..."

He stepped forward, hands on her arms and she knew exactly what was happening as he lunged forward. It took every ounce of her dignity to turn her cheek and shake her arms out of his embrace. "YOU! Get....out...You..you." she spat "you are the last wizard, that I would ever want to be with, do you hear me."

Severus scrunched his chin and shallowed. Hard. He instantly let go of her arms, Hermione saw him redden.

"Goodbye Ms. Granger, I am sorry for troubling you." 

And in an instant, he apparated away.


	6. VI- Ms. Granger in danger

The snow left and with it, Severus Snape. The weekend after their meeting by the church, he was gone. Hermione replayed the memories of their argument in her head over and over again: on her walk to the grocer's when drinking coffee at the Scone Witch with Gin when she was alone in bed. What would he have said had she listened? What if he had intended to kill her the night at Wilhelm's shop. What did not make sense was his motives; had he wanted to kill her earlier, why wait and why give the task to Draco Malfoy? Many questions came to her mind that she did not have answers to.

Then one afternoon, Hermione received a Howler from Ginny.

Hermione, come right now. I need you. I can't take this anymore.

It sobbed in her voice.

\------////-----

"Gone! Viktor is gone?" Hermione repeated. In her arms, a copy of the Daily Prophet is now ripped in large shreds on the floor.

Ginevra Weasley. Quidditch star 'catches' herself a husband. Engaged to Mystery Man. -Rita Skeeter

"Go-one," Ginny sobbed on her couch, "How could he do this, how could he do this. Fucking hell! I gave up smoking for h-him...I-." Ginny lit a cigarette, exhaling deeply. Hermione reached over and lit one for herself.

"He was acting strange all weekend," Hermione repeated aloud, "then last night he said he needed to think, that he needed some advice on what to do. He packed his bags and left."

"THAT IS WHAT I SAID, Shit Hermione stop repeating it over and over again...I already feel like complete rubbish," Ginny lashed out, taking another puff. "Just what the bloody fuck am I supposed to do now. Can you imagine what they will write about me in the papers if this gets out? Fuck, Hermione you better swear not to tell anyone, especially mum."

She got up off the bed and tossed the blunt out the window, "I know! I'll go after him. Hermione, you will cover for me, right? If mum calls tell her I have a cold and I'm staying with you."

"Ginny, God...no. Just be reasonable. You don't think that you leaving the country won't draw more attention to this situation?"

"I don't bloody care what you think, I need to get him back so we can live our happily ever after. Or maybe I will strangle him. I haven't decided." Ginny waved her hands frantically in the air. After three whole hours of replaying the events of the weekend and going back and forth between ideas, Hermione apparated to her apartment and took a long shower before climbing into bed.

\----///----

The following morning, Hermione awoke to a raven knocking on her window. She hesitantly drew the curtain, marvelling at the sight. The raven did not fly away, it's knocking persisting. When let in, the bird tumbled on the floor, curling in pain. Hermione rushed to the kitchen, towel and paring knife in hand. The raven's wing was bent, legs were broken...how had it flown all the way to her home in such condition. With a swift stroke of the blade, the witch relieved the raven of its misery. Suddenly, she noticed the bird's mouth had a small scroll inside. She pulled it out and read:

Ms. Hermione Granger,

I have neither been frank or upfront with you. Neither one of us are lovers of prose, therefore I will attempt to be brief in my response to the accusations brought upon me. I neither wish to convince you of my innocence nor beg for forgiveness. I believe that you are in the right to come to your own conclusions, however, I also believe that you should know the truth as it stands.

The night of the attack at Abedasher's, I had been there. I followed Mr. Draco Malfoy only assuming he would ask you for your hand in marriage. I knew of his intentions from his father Lucius; knowing the influence he has on his son, I correctly predicted that Draco would come to your shop sometime after our conversation. I did not wish to show myself or stop Draco as I had not imagined he would resort to such violence. I was wrong and I put you in grave danger.

As for Mr. Harry Potter, I indeed knew his parents. His mother and I grew up together in the same town. However, I am not completely innocent of their destiny. Long ago, I learned of a conspiracy against the Dark Lord involving the Potters. This information was taken from me because of my weakness to resist the Legilimency of the Dark Lord's followers. I had foolishly tried to stop the plot, but I was too late: Lily and James Potter had been murdered and their son- an orphan with a mark impressed on him. I did not make good choices Hermione, and this is my cross to bear. However, I had never intended to kill them. Never. Lily was my closest and dearest companion.

Ms. Granger. You are in grave danger.

Lucius is a powerful and dangerous wizard with connections to the Ministry; walking against him is not a risk worth taking without good reason. Your appearance at the Samhain ball had been foolish for that reason alone. The Malfoys do not like to be denied and your refusal of their son's hand in marriage will lead to very serious consequences.

S.S.

The letter cracked into flames, burning at her fingertips. She released it and it dissolved before reaching the floor. The final words burnt in her memory:

You are in grave danger.

In grave danger of what? Could he have been ANY less specific?

In an hour she was due to the unemployment agency for another set of employment calls. However, Hermione picked up the fowl and got to work.

It was evening by the time she was finished. The following morning, Mr. Abedasher would wake up to a makeshift raven on his front porch and Hermione would be at the Diggory's- the one place she could find answers.


	7. VII - Mrs. Diggory's truth and sudden surprises

Hermione sat in Claudia Diggory's parlour room nursing a cup of lemon balm tea with the utmost care. The warm cup no longer steamed in the witch's hand; the tea quivering. Outside, the winds whistled their warnings across the moors. Pip whimpered in the corner. Hermione picked up the creature and trapped him in her arms, the dog squirming to release himself.

Claudia Diggory entered with a china plate of shortbread cookies. She set them in front of her guest; Pip made advantage of the distraction and sprang towards his mistress's skirt. Claudia made herself comfortable on the sofa, her companion curled up in her lap.

"Hermione, I am so glad you are here! I wish you'd come sooner, but praise Lucifer you made it."

"Mrs. Diggory-"

Claudia brought the cup to her lips, sipping slowly.

"No need for such formalities, Claudia will do!"

"Claudia, I- I appreciate your hospitality, but frankly, I am surprised you wanted me to visit."

"Amos and I would not decline the request of an old friend, especially one who asks so little of us, yet gives so much."

Hermione tasted the beverage.

"An old friend?"

Claudia whispered, "let this be between me and you, Amos and I promised not to tell, but it was Severus who asked us to invite you to stay."

Hermione was taken aback.

"Severus? Severus Snape asked you to take me in?"

"Yes, Hermione I did not realize at first, but oh Lucifer does it make sense now!" Claudia recounted her knowledge of the events that happened to Hermione, about Draco and the incident at Wilhelm's. She made Hermione promise not to tell her husband that she had revealed so much.

"How can you be so sure he has my best interests in mind? Do you not find him the least bit- suspicious?"

"My dear what makes you say so?" Claudia confirmed.

"I have a hard time understanding his intentions," Hermione placed the cup on the side table, taking a shortbread biscuit and twisting it in her hands. "Do you trust him?"

"Severus? I do."

Hermione paused, letting the hush of the wind take over the silence between them. "How can you be so sure? He is so reserved. Has it ever crossed your mind that he may be hiding something?"

"Dear girl, what a question? Who could have given you such an idea" whispered Claudia, eyes alert. Hermione sighed,

"I've spoken to Harry, he doesn't trust Severus."

Claudia sighed, casting a quick silencing spell on the walls.

"Let it be a secret between you and me, but Harry had been suspicious of Severus for many years. He had taken a great interest in Amos and I during our time with the Order: coming over for dinner, claiming to be Cedric's closest friend and having an unusual interest in Mr. Snape."

"Why?"

"Ever since the death of his parents, the poor boy suspected Severus as the culprit. He even went as far as to join the Auror program to prove him of being the one at fault for their murder." 

Pip was asleep on Claudia's lap, relishing all the attention and back rubs he was given. The tea in the witch's cup was cool now, the comforting steam had vanished.

"You don't believe that Harry was right in his assumptions?"

"My dear, I don't know many things, but I know for sure that Severus is a good wizard. Not perfect, but good. He had done so much for our family after the passing of our dear Cedric, praise Lucifer." Claudia sobbed in her armchair, a distressed Frodo whimpering alongside and wagging his tail.

"Oh dear Frodo, come now..." she helped the dog into her lap. "No use crying now is there. As our dear ruler, Lucifer says "grief makes the heart grow stronger." Hermione gave her a comforting look, wishing she could sit by her side, but also not wanting to wake the sleeping pup in her lap.

"Forgive me, dear, I did not want to upset you," Claudia wiped the last tears from her swollen eyes, flicked her wrist and a steaming teapot appeared over Hermione's cup.

"If it is Severus' intentions you are worried about, I can assure you that you would not find a more loyal and true wizard. Severus was worried that the Malfoys might try and visit you again. He asked us to invite you in the most inconspicuous way and to let you seek shelter here for as long as you need it" Hermione felt her chest warm-up, and not from the tea.

"I'm having a hard time understanding...everything."

"Hermione, my heart, you are lucky to have a companion like him. As he is to have you."

The winds behind the window howled and disturbed. Sitting on the couch with Pip, Frodo and Claudia and drinking her tea - Hermione felt a calm glow. Had it not been Mrs. Diggory's conviction in Severus' good nature that had her question her prejudices against the wizard, then it had been the strange events at Mr. Abedasher's shop the following day.

\-------//-------

Mr. Abedasher called for Hermione. He likely saw her raven, but Hermione suspected it was something more that caused the shop owner to change his mind about the witch.

As she approached the shop, a wondrous sight opened before her. The debris of burnt wood and stone foundation was erect once again. "Abedasher's Policlinic" written in bold lettering at the front. Inside, all traces of a battle had vanished and replaced by neatly stacked shelves with vials and containers. The walls, like the endless expanses of Heaven, were overflowing with creatures, perched on their pedestals like the Lord's angels. Wilhelm's prized boar -- like Gabriel at the forefront.

"Ms. Granger!" came the familiar voice. Wilhelm Abedasher emerged from the back room and gave Hermione a big smile and his hearty handshake. "Ms. Granger, thank you for coming. I owe you the most sincere of apologies."

"Mr. Abedasher, please.."

"No, no no! I have been a cruel, old man. Cruel indeed! How could I have assumed my dearest and most loyal assistant could wreak such havoc in the shop. Do you have the heart to forgive an old man his delusions?"

Hermione did. She hugged her employer as if the previous weeks of hell had all been a terrible dream. The elder pulled away abruptly.

"Ms. Granger, I am thankful for your help in reconstructing the shop however, you should know that I am weary of your witchcraft. If I am to offer you employment, it would have to be under some new ground rules."

——//——

Hermione was glad to have her old job back, considering her lack of success with the employment agency. Coming into work every morning, however, felt like entering a glass shop with a hammer. She still arrived at exactly 9 AM, but more out of fear of losing the owner's goodwill.

Wilhelm offered her work for only two days a week, claiming that they had fewer customers. Every evening, he would wait until Hermione left the shop at exactly 6 PM and closed the doors with the master keys. Every morning, he would arrive a quarter to 8 to open. Still, Hermione was glad to have her old home back, even if that meant no apparating to her apartment until Wilhelm was safely around the street corner.

What was even more troubling to her was how neither the Weasleys nor Ginny responded to her owls. Only Harry had been checking in with her more and more consistently; his letters often contained questions pertaining to who she talked to recently and Ginny and Viktor's engagement (particularly who he was inviting to the wedding). Hermione felt guilty for her lack of detail in her letters, however (given her new insights on him from Claudia) responded as politely and abstractly as she could:

Dear Harry,

Thank you for writing! I am sorry that I have not been so chatty now that I am back at work. I have been feeling much better now - I must say my wounds have been healing very quickly and I am back to being my usual self.

How is work? I am surprised you find time to write to me still.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Hermione Granger

Hermione read the letter a few more times, making sure she did not give away any extra details and sent Mouse on his way. Her owl disappeared until he was but a speck in the sky.

\----//----

A few mornings later, Hermione heard a knock on the door from the mailman. Upon opening it, she exclaimed:

"Gin?"

"Mione? MIONE! Oh thank Gods you're home...I wanted to catch you before you went to work." Ginny rushed in, sweating as if she had come home from the World Cup Finals. "Mione, you are my best friend and..."

"And-? Where were you? You didn't answer any of m-"

"Just shut up, shut the bloody hell up! Sorry. Just let me finish before you lecture me. You're my best friend and that is why I have decided to take you with me to Norway."

Hermione tucked her chin in, hunching her back and shoulders.

"NNorway?" she repeated ever more slowly. "Ginny what the b-"

"Stop, just...Mione please PLEASE PLEASE, I really need you to come with me, please! I will never ask you for anything else in my life, please..."

"Gin.."

"Please!" Ginny pleaded.

"Gin, what were you thinking?" She hesitated. "I can't just leave my job..."

"Who cares about your bloody job Hermione? The rats can dust the damn shelves and no one will notice." Ginny waved her hands in the air. "Look this is LIFE OR DEATH. I really need to see Viktor and I really need you to be there. Can't you take a couple of days off?"

"Gin it's not that I can't take a couple of days off, it's just that..."

"That WHAT. Mione look you've been complaining for years about how your life is a SHIT hole..."

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't have to, we ALL knew it. And of course, I listened to you groan and complain for years about how nothing bloody changes in your life and how you want something amazing to happen. Fuck even Luna stopped wanting to hang out with you because you had 'negative-vibrations' or whatever the fuck she calls them now. But no, I stuck around because I am your best friend." She paused and whipped two tickets out of her pocket.

"Now here I come with a chance for you to do something instead of sitting on your ass and moping all day and what do I get." Her voice became nasal. "Ginny I can't go because the old git wants me to stuff his hogs and pluck his crows..."

"Ginny he's not-"

"He fucking is a git. How many days did he give you? One morning once a week for fixing his shop?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"It is my damn business after I had to care for you for days in my apartment after that cock-up Draco almost sacked you," Ginny sighed. "I'm leaving you this ticket for Saturday's flight. Please, I really need you to be there."

The witches looked at each other in silence.

"Are you sure that is what Viktor wants? To see you again?"

"Of course!" Ginny replied quickly.

Hermione Granger walked to work with extra vigour and intention in her step that morning. Three days in Norway with her best friend. Ginny was a complete arse, however, nothing she said was untrue. Friday night, when the town of London was bustling with lights and sounds and the clinking of beer mugs- Hermione Granger had packed a single suitcase and apparated into thin air.


	8. VIII- In close encounters with Mr. Snape

Neither the lack of the language nor of the customs stopped Ms. Weasley from giving the Norwegians a true English scandal. Her slashes were only second to those of the swinging swords of the Durstrang warriors in their Master's Level Kendo Class occurring in the courtyard. Fortunately, the one woman capable of stopping the red-headed samurai had just returned from her lunch break: Mrs. Haugen, right-hand mistress to the director of the Durmstrang Institute for Specialists.

"Madam, Instructor Krum will be with you shortly."

Minutes later, the sheepish and unshaven face of the Bulgarian appeared in the secretary's office. Drenched in sweat and skittishly wiping his nose with the edge of his sports jacket, he lit up like a rather large version of a puppy who had just seen his master appearing on the doorstep. Ginny melted into the embrace of the Slav.

"Germiona, how happy I am to see you as well! Give to me a few minutes to change myself; I will give you a tour of the institute."

"Viktor, you don't have to trouble yourself...I am sure you have a class to teach..."

"Nonsense! She was just joking my love, we would love to see the school," Ginny nudged.

Again, against her will, Hermione found herself following the whims and wants of her best friend.

\----//----

Ginny's plastered smile and Viktor's exuberant hand motions and vocalizations animated the halls of the institute. The couple rushed ahead, in a world of their own, chirping and cooing like two owls. Hermione was left surrounded by a crowd of pupils who swarmed the corridors, too occupied to notice that they were in the most exciting and fascinating of schools in the world. 

Hermione breathed heavily, unbuttoning her cardigan, and walked by the windows. She brushed her wet curls to the side and took a deep breath. A wave of nostalgia and the cool spring breeze swept over her forehead.

"A beautiful view, yes?" breathed a voice, its owner smelling strongly of shaving cream and cologne. Viktor pulled his shoulders back, emulating the proud, Scandinavian mountains in the distance. "Come with me Germiona, the office is soon."

Hermione hardly noticed that they had reached a rather large wooden door with the foreign text engraved on the top. She recognized it was in Norwegian, which had not helped her decipher the message. Ginny appeared unfazed and watched as Viktor pushed the door open without even a simple charm.

"Are you sure we should be here Viktor?" Hermione breathed.

"Dginni say you would like to see Gospodin Snape's office. We are here to see."

"Viktor I really think that this is too private, I really don't want to disturb him while he is at work."

"Gospodin Snape not return yet, we will not disturb, I am sure." Viktor asserted.

\---//-----

A hollow echo of voices sounded off the walls. Flecks of dust danced in the sunlight of the winding maze of leather-strapped volumes. Ginny and Krum's voices muffled as they descended further into the sitting area. Hermione noted a familiar, pungent smell: wilted blooms and damp soil were lying in the bin. A small cavalry of teacups left stains from their battles on the field of paperwork; they struggled to peak above the horizon of a large desk. Hermione searched behind a stack of forms, grinning when she saw a half-empty bowl of sugar cubes.

Two figures moved behind the stained glass of an old copper frame. One figure she had seen a week ago, holding Claudia's hand in their wedding photo. The other had the likeliness of a certain dark-haired wizard. His name fluttered on her lips, but she didn't dare release it.

Severus.

He and Amos sat side by side on an old bench, glass bottles in hand. They could not have been more than 30 years old here. Severus' face glowing with joy was evident even from the blurred print. Hermione lifted the photo closer, caressing it for a while.

On the walls was a magnificent display of various wands and other weapons Hermione weakly recognized from an old textbook during her History of Hogwarts class. Among them a medieval staff, still intact. Hermione scanned left before charming the lock and reaching to stroke the various carvings along the base. One devouring movement and the evidence was in her hands.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger."

The embodiment of the copper-frame wizard emerged from the doorway. He progressed, discreetly rolling down the sleeve to his right hand to match that of the left. His wrists, still marked by some substance, absolved themselves of the marron fabric.

Hermione braced herself, offering the staff back to its rightful owner, but Severus surged past. A short investigation later and he had Viktor Krum deflating like a balloon at his command. Ginny took her leave, sending a glance towards Hermione.

"NOT so fast, Ms. Weasley. Mr. Krum will be with you after our...brief discussion."

Viktor and Severus disappeared into the hall and hushed blows were delivered. After they returned, neither party appeared satisfied.

"Dames (*ladies), Mr. Snape and I want to offer for you our hospitality for the evening at our home. If for you this is not comfortable, we will help to find other arrangements for the evening."

Mr. Snape observed in a pedantic manner and concluded, "Then we will escort you to the International Aerodrome at the Norwegian Ministry of Magic in the morning for your quick departure ...home." Leaving no room for objection, he hastily departed.

——//——

Ginny Weasley's obvious choice, also the more pressing one, was to spend the evening with Viktor and Mr. Snape. The Bulgarian did not offer a tour of his home; Hermione had the sense not to ask him for one either. The witches retreated to their temporary rooms and from thereon, carried out two separate paths: Ginny choosing to stay with Viktor and Hermione left to herself to explore the massive abode.

Hermione shifted down the corridor. Eyes on the walls advised her every measured step; she was careful not to upset her chaperones and stayed clear of locked doors and entries. The master of the house joined her.

"You have...a rather large...collection...Mr. Snape." She slowed her step and turned.

Severus grunted in agreement. Then he directed his attention to the dust on a nearby portrait, which he mindfully polished off the frame.

"I thought you had returned to Norway."

"I did."

"But, Viktor said that you were still gone. Did you not tell him of your return?"

"No."

"You must have had a good reason for keeping yourself hidden from your nephew."

"Yes, a personal project."

Severus' profile faced her during their entire exchange. 

"We would have...never intruded...your office...had we known you were there."

"The way you spoke to me last time... I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Yet, here I find you...exploring my personal quarters."

"Believe me, I only came to support Ginny and Viktor. My appearance at your office was all their idea and my presence in your home- your personal offer."

"A very generous offer. Thank you for inviting us to stay," she added, watching his gaze.

"You are welcome," he met her eyes before responding and his demeanour softened.

"Did you enjoy the institute?"

"Very much. It left a surprisingly warm impression on me. A great place to train many talented and capable specialists."

"You have much faith in the dunderheads despite having met none."

"I've met Viktor and I would say that he fits the description well. Although I am sure their success rests on talented professors such as yourself."

Severus straightened and removed his fingers from the frame. 

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. Since you find it so easy to express your emotions, what can you say about...this portrait? What do you think of it? Does it move you?" He looked to her expectantly.

Hermione examined the artwork Severus has been so occupied with. Two rather pudgy hound dogs nestled in the lap of a rather lopsided couple. The artist had clearly spent time revising his work, as evident by the raised layers of paint on the faces of all four characters. The unevenly blended colours gave the company a rather sickly feel; they begged Hermione to relieve them of their misery. Their image faintly reminding Hermione of one certain English family. She squinted for the artist's signature to confirm her suspicions. 

S.S.

"I- I admit that I don't know enough about art to be a good judge of it." 

"Right," Severus sighed, "I suppose you appreciate your animals stuffed rather than painted."

The pair matched their steps to one another, drawing in the silence as they made their way down the hall. After a while, he began:

"I did not know your interests extended to ancient weaponry."

"They can." 

She realized, "I don't normally help myself to objects that are...private."

"No need for explanations, Ms. Granger. I don't mind when my collection is handled by someone with your competence." He continued as he had, but a glimpse of a flush on Hermione's cheeks had him add:

"A-at the v-very least, I am sure you could help....fix the damage...with your experience at Wilhelm's shop."

Hermione's eyes darted at the mention of her employer. She had not given him notice of her departure as her trip did not affect her shortened schedule.

"Mr. Snape, I notice you have been practicing your skills of conversation?"

"You noticed, Ms. Granger? I have been taking your valuable advice."

"Yes."

"What rating would you give me then, based on today's interactions?"

"All facts considered, I would say you've improved. However, I will also take your advice and try not to compliment you too much. Like you said: Flattery is like liquid courage to the young lad."

"You dare use my words against me witch." Severus lit up. His chin lowered to his chest by the weight of his smile and he let out a hearty laugh.

"I am no longer a young lad, but I appreciate the comparison. And trust me, I don't need the extra courage ....I have plenty of it."

"I will be the judge of that."

\----//----

The day tour led smoothly into dinner-time; the table was set for four. Severus' stomach disagreed with its owner's choice to forgo dinner until the rest of the company arrived. He subdued his appetite by offering his guest a refreshment in his sitting room.

One helping of wine turned to three and Hermione felt herself sinking into the cushioned sofa below her. The last time she had felt this tipsy she had to deal with a myriad of unfortunate advances from a certain blond wizard. Only this time, it was different and she was in much more ... intimate company. Hermione let her imagination drift, nursing her goblet.

"What was the reason for your travel back to Norway?" she inquired boldly.

"To speak to some parties regarding a conflict of interest," Severus affirmed.

"That is a vague statement. If you are going to master the art of conversation, may I suggest you give more detail to your listener?"

"My conflicts are my own to solve. It is not that I don't wish to share the details, it is just that I do not want to trouble you or have you bear the burden of the consequences.

I will only say that I hope the problem will be resolved tomorrow morning."

"You mean it is my appearance here that causes you so much distress?"

"Not at all. Hermione, I am glad to have you here in such...close intimacy." His new seating position affirmed his point.

"But you wish to get rid of me," Hermione questioned.

"I do not. You are twisting my words."

"I can't understand you, Severus. If the conflict does not involve me, then why can't you share it? What burden could I possibly bear?"

"Why do you care about it at all? Do we have nothing better to do this evening?"

"The issue is clearly distracting you. Maybe you would like to share it?"

Severus paused. "The issue that bothers me now does not involve you, but it does involve Ms. Weasley and Mr. Krum."

"And if Ginny and I leave tomorrow, your problems will be gone?"

"Viktor's problems yes, but not mine." His eyes firmly in her vision, he placed his goblet on the rug. 

He leaned forward and roamed the outline of her expression with his eyes, searching for signs of permission. The rhythm in his chest becoming her own.

"I really...do...like you, Hermione."

His act was restrained, but his wavering breath giving away his desire. Whispers from his tongue teased her ears, beckoning her inside his warm presence. She planted a distinct pressure on his mouth. The wizard frozen with uncertainty. Then she did so again. And again.

She tamed him; her fingers obediently running through his hair, brushing away all signs of the wildness it held. The gentle beast groaned as she pulled him back by his dark scruff; that comforting room that smelled of him now fervent with their kisses.

Severus was no longer the master of his principles. Not tonight. Consumed with a hunger unsatisfiable by any man-made feast, he freed himself from her conjuration. Then renouncing any remnant of Christ from his Muggle father, embraced the essence of his infernal christening. 

His Lilith was now mounted above him; her sweltering core arousing his readiness. He agreed to burn in the depths of her Inferno

Only Hermione was not ready to succumb.

"I'm sorry, I was completely taken in... did I hurt you?" Severus breathed.

Hermione rose from her seat, her ribs still feeling the sprain of her fall. Severus excused himself. His footsteps had not echoed in the hallway for quite sometime after their union. The effects of the wine still surging through her veins, she resisted the temptation to finish the act herself.

\----//----

Hermione admitted she enjoyed him, while Severus placed a warm compress on her side. 

"Perhaps I should be more gentle with you next time I want your affections," he remarked. Much like the lost Bulgarian the morning at the Diggory's, Severus wore a brazen smile alongside his rumpled shirt.

"And more frank about your intentions?"

"And that as well," he sighed.

"Please tell me then about your problem, about Ginny and Viktor," the witch murmured. Severus rose steadily. 

"Should it wait until they come down to join us?"

"You suggest I tell them, tell them all?"

"I- , I think so."

\------//-----

Hermione's warm packet of water had significantly cooled before a fury raged into the sitting room.

"What is it? Where is Ginny?"

Severus paced the room, walking to the window and peering outside, muttering curses under his breath. He thrust a paper into her hand.

"Married."


	9. IX- Ms. Weasley acts against her better judgement

"MARRIED? What do you mean married?" 

"Read the letter for yourself!" Snape bellowed, thrusting the crumpled note into her hands.

Hermione,

Im writing you fo the last tie ever I cant fucming believe you would do this to me. I thought you were my friend snd you were on my side but apparently APPARENTLY some assholes opinion of us means more to you than 10 years of friendship. I actually believed you when you said that you were happy for us and you wanted us to be together. You are such a snake and your guy is an absolute pile of shit as well Wel I hope youre happy because you deserve each other. Dont bothering searching for us or mailing me its over By the time you finish reading this letter Viktor and I will e happily married and on our honeymoon i guess i see who my real friends are now.

Hermione squinted at the scribbles on the page.

"Where did you find this? Severus?" She followed the sounds of hasty shuffling in the hall. 

"Where is my bloody shoe?"

"Severus, what is going on? Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going."

She stumbled after him through the sharp pain in her side, clawing his shoulder. He flinched and countered by planting her behind him. She tried again and was met by a gentle yet firm force.

"I'm...coming with you."

"You're staying...right...here," he seethed.

"Ginny's my friend and she might need my help. You've seen the way she wrot-"

"Your friend does NOT need YOUR help and neither do I. I've already been...distracted from my task." He fasted the clasps on his boot.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," she affirmed.

"I do because you're mi-. You're in MY HOUSE. Just stay...I will take care of it."

"Your house or not, this issue concerns my friends-"

"Your friends are FOOLS-"

"When did you decide that?"

"Only five minutes after meeting Ms. Weasley and her ridiculous family."

"Well, YOUR FRIENDS are no better! The Malfoys? You're not the one to t-"

"They are not my friends..."

"Oh no? You seemed very CLOSE to them that night at the ball."

"It is more complicated than that..."

"EVERYTHING IS COMPLICATED WI-"

Before she could finish, the wizard disappeared into thin air. 

With the help of his house-elf, Hermione located the only satanist church in the vicinity of the city. She apparated instantly and descended into the ground. Her anger making her forget the pain from her accident. She found herself inside a large cathedral, Severus' voice echoing off its walls. A Minister countered his hushed threats.

"Sir...I really would not have given them my consent-"

"You did not think it SUSPICIOUS that two young lovers wanted to wed without any relatives or guardians?"

"With all due respect gospodin, they are of age and their decision is final...I do not know how else I can help.."

They turned to see the third of their conversation.

"I thought I told you to stay home. Ms. Granger I am starting to think that you are no less a FOOL than your friends." He removed his cloak, coating her with it but the bird wiggled herself free from her captor.

"So this is how you are? You rude, pig-headed...This is how you intend to EARN my affections."

"I don't intend to earn anything that is not freely given. Just let me..." She shook herself free from the cloak a second time, stepping aside.

"I don't give my affections to someone who does not care for me....who is not honest with me-"

"You HEINOUS....witch!" he bellowed. 

"AND THOSE ARE THE WORDS OF A GENTLEMAN!"

The dome collapsed with anger, everyone fell into silence.

"You want the truth?" He turned to hell's pastor, "and you want the truth? I will give it to you.

Viktor could not be married to Ms. Weasley because he was PREVIOUSLY engaged. This union decided BEFORE he could speak. He was engaged to Ms. Gabrielle Delacour from Southern France. On the day of the Gathering at the Weasley's, I had hoped that my nephew Viktor would meet young Ms. Delacour in more...natural circumstances as she had just come of age. 

Then your sister bewitched my idiotic dependant. I did not think anything of it until Ms. Weasley decided to latch herself onto him. Imagine the scandal it would have caused if the newspapers or Ms. Delcour found out that her fiancee was seeing...fraternizing with a world-famous quidditch star on the day of their would-be engagement? I tried to break their union as discreetly as possible.

I thought I had convinced Viktor to give up his...passe, but Ms. Weasley proved to be more convincing than an old wizard such as myself. She had even managed to secure an engagement with him. I hoped that by returning to Norway and by convincing Viktor to come back with me, I would be able to stop their plans, but I was clearly wrong...."

"So you were the one who broke up Ginny and Viktor? What did you say to them?"

"I do not remember, only that she was....unfit for him. She is a sportswoman, she has had her fair share of male attention, that she would not fit into his world. "

Hermione struck again, "You say that the Malfoys are not your friends, but you think just like them. You insult anyone who you think is beneath you. Ginny's 'reputation' did not seem to bother Viktor."

"I admit my methods and words were low, but I had a good reason. I had promised Viktor's father that I would secure his union with Ms. Delacour. She is of his status. I could not refuse his father's last wishes."

"You did not think of telling Viktor the truth? The one you told me?"

"I did, the day you so graciously visited my office with Ms. Weasley. He did not take the news well...as you can see."

He came closer. "You asked about me. I have made many mistakes in the past Ms. Granger. I have joined a group of wizards who committed bloody acts. I owe my reputation, my job, my home, my life to Mr. Karakoff. I promised that I would keep his son and his inheritance under my command until he marries."

Hermione processed his words.

"You think it is right? To marry Viktor against his will?"

"I don't think, Hermione. I see. Attitudes and traditions here move much slower than in the Muggle world. You would not know this...I do not hold it against you."

Hermione wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, the light of dawn warming her.

\----//----

Hermione and Severus arrived at London's Transcontinental Terminal the next morning. When they reached the portal they realized that they were expected. Mrs. Molly Weasley, her husband and the twins stood at the gate with grand bouquets of flowers and various gifts. A large sign read "Congratulations Newlyweds". Around them swarmed reporters from the Daily Prophet and Quidditch Stars.

"Hermione, Severus," Mrs. Weasley unselectively hugged the tired couple. "Where is my daughter? Where is Ginny?" Her eyes scanned the space. 

"Ms. Weasley," Severus rubbed his temples, "she is not with us. The girl has been snatched away in the most...improper manner." 

"S-snatched," Molly's face resembled that of the flashes of cameras surrounding her. "You don't mean to say....to say...she is with ...."

"Ginny is...married to him," supported Hermione.

"MARRIED? Oh good Gods," Mrs. Weasley sank into the arms of her faltering husband. "Oh my nerves, my nerves Arthur. We were TOO LATE. We should have stopped the Malfoy boy before..."

"The Malfoy boy?" Hermione looked quizzically. "Ginny is married to Viktor-"

"Draco Malfoy...good Gods..." Molly collapsed, her grief overcoming her.

"No, no Mrs. Weasley....Viktor."

"VIK-TOR KRUM," Fred and George in unison.

"Viktor Krum....my BOY!" beamed Arthur Wesley.

"V-Viktor, you said. OH! Arthur My nerves have been healed. Oh, a most joyful bit of news! We have done it Arthur, we have saved our girl!" The couple kissed. The twins laughed. The cameras clicked. Hermione and Severus stood in utter disbelief, not partaking in the celebration. 

Just as they were about to come to the conclusion, a scarred head appeared out of the crowd of reporters.

"Make way, MAKE WAY...enforcement coming through. Mr. Severus Snape, you are under arrest."

"Under what charges?" the convict replied dryly. 

"For the use of magic in the presence of Muggles, for your participation in criminal activity at Mr. Wilhelm Abedasher's shop which put Ms. Granger here at risk of death on Thursday the 13th of April and for the potential abduction of said witch."


	10. X - Ms. Granger's foolish bravery

"Hermione, don't worry, the situation is under our control," consoled the wizard, taking her aside. Severus allowed himself to be taken in without a heated protest. Hermione's hands felt cold. With each word escaping the Auror's mouth, the sounds of the room hushed.

"We spoke to Mr. Abedasher concerning the quick reconstruction of the shop after receiving signals of magical interference. He thinks that you were the one who helped. He also notified us that you were gone for many days from work. However with all the information, we have on Snape, I can prove your innocence."

"I am innocent Harry. Severus helped rebuild the shop after Draco Malfoy attacked me that night, you remember this. Draco is the one at fault. Why are you not questioning him? And I left with Ginny to Norway on my own free will."

"Draco Malfoy? You are sure? I mean...it was dark that night, it could have been anyone attacking you."

"Blimey Harry, you can't be serious? I know what I saw..."

"It doesn't matter now. Everything will be back to normal, the shop is _as it was._ "

"AS IT WAS?" Hermione spluttered the words. Severus' greatest masterpiece- killed. He stood there, painting the air with his wand, recreating her and Wilhelm's home from memory. From his skilled fingers, he brought back to life every single beast on that wall. Every tool - replaced, every potion -refilled, every book correctly put into the right place. Weeks of meticulous observation destroyed in a single moment. All for Wilhelm. All for the German to accept Hermione back to her job. All for Hermione's comfort and safety and livelihood.

All for _her._ Severus had done this all for her.

Now, the wizard in front of her had single-handedly destroyed it. This was the last chord.

 _"Harry you... fool!"_ Her words not her own. "Do you realize that I just lost my job and the trust of Wilhelm - the man who practically took me in?"

"Hermione, you will get another job-"

"That's bloody easy for you to say, Harry _Potter_. Not everyone can waltz into the Ministry and be paid in galleons for saying their name alone."

"HERMIONE THAT IS NOT FAIR!"

"NOT FAIR," the witch fumed, "I will tell you what is not fair! The wizard who saved my life, who saved my reputation on more than one occasion is now being judged for a crime that he did NOT commit because..."

The words slipped from her tongue, "...because is easier for you to accept that _Severus_ is capable of murder and abduction than to go against your co-worker Draco. Because ever since you became an Auror, the only thing that drives you is your bloody need to avenge your parents-"

Hermione felt a hot sting on her lips. She winced in pain from the betrayal.

"DON'T talk that way about my _bloody_ parents Hermione. Just shut UP. You haven't been yourself since that git showed up in your life and n-"

"I AM MYSELF." A wave of relief washed over Hermione as she said those words. She felt most herself than she had ever been before.

\----//----

Pip and Frodo had taken a liking to Hermione, pawing her feet and begging for her attention. On the ratted doormat, Hermione read the headline of this morning's Daily Prophet:

_Special Release:_

_Mrs. Ginevra Weasley Flies on the Wings of Love with New Husband: Mr. Krum_

_Page 10 for more information on the newlyweds and exclusive photos._

_-Rita Skeeter_

Hermione struck the newspaper aside with her heel. Claudia Diggory had been taking calls all morning from her husband, filling him in on the situation. When Amos returned the evening, he sat down wearily.

"There is nothing we can do?" Hermione looked.

Amos sighed. "The Malfoys will never testify or admit their son's behaviour at the shop. There wasn't anyone else that night beside you and Severus?"

There had not been.

"The Malfoys are protective of their kind and will do everything to look good in the eyes of society. This is why Draco proposed to Ginny Weasley after you had publically rejected him at the ball and this is why Molly had convinced Ginny to elope with Viktor as quickly as possible," continued Claudia. "She told me so in secret, but you know that Molly doesn't keep anything to herself."

The pieces of the puzzle falling together in her mind. Hermione felt as foolish as Severus had described her. How had she not seen these plans in place? 

"Why would Molly ever agree to the engagement in the first place. She dislikes Narcissa and Luc-". The image of Lucius snaking hand on Molly's waist the night of the party at the Ottery cleared up this suspicion as well. 

Severus had been right. Oh, gods. She felt her own fault in not listening to him.

Hermione tensed, her body and head pulsating. More than ever, she felt like a small and helpless raven on her work desk. Fingers, knives, scalpels picked at her every organ, cleaning out what was left until she was a shell. She had wished she was that shell. That shell filled with sand and stuffing -incapable of feeling any pain or emotion. Everything in the past weeks reduced to a single moment.

\----//----

Amos and Claudia had warned Hermione not to make any rash decisions. Much like Severus would have. However, the result of Severus' constant rationality was the reason she was now facing the array of gazes of the Wizengamot court. 

"Ms. Granger, repeat yourself clearly then. Were you there the night of the attack with Mr. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, as noted by the detection of magical interference we received?"

"Yes, your honour."

"You say that you were attacked?"

"No. There was no attack, merely an act of self-defence."

"Elaborate on this fact. Who were you trying to defend yourself from Ms. Granger?"

"It was Mr. Malfoy who was...trying to defend himself from me. I had...incorrectly assumed that he was interested in me and invited him to Abedasher's Policlinic. When he rejected me, I was furious, causing a scene at the shop." She shot a glance at Malfoy. 

"Then why didn't Mr. Malfoy come into court to file an offence against you?"

"Surely your honour, you would not expect a man of his status to stoop down so low as to accuse a lustful woman such as myself in her advances? Draco Malfoy is, after all, a gentleman. You would know that had you asked any of his coworkers." She shot a glance at Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any accusations then against Ms. Granger?"

"Your honour," smirked the blonde-haired wizard, "I have nothing to say against Ms. Granger that has not already been said. I do not want to accuse her of anything."

"Then explain the reason for Mr. Severus Snape's appearance at the shop that night. Was it to attack you?"

"Attack me? No, your honour, Mr. Snape had come with the intention of marrying me." Hermione, taken aback by her own boldness, but not backing down from her case. "It was for that reason I had agreed to leave the country without telling anyone, even my employer. I was not thinking of anything other than returning Mr. Snape's affections."

Severus broke his mask and looked at her. She returned his gaze. For the first time, a look of wonder and...pride on his face. She had done it.

\-----//------

Mr. Draco Malfoy walked free. Hermione had not been accused of anything other than being completely at the whims of her desires and for being a complete fool for rejecting the reputable Draco Malfoy. Harry's reputation, not tarnished. Only Severus had been given two weeks of public service for his use of magic at Abedasher's shop- a sentence he was willing to take.

\----//----

An orchestra of crickets played their symphony to a crowd of sunflowers and blades of grass. The hum of the wind in the moors and the bass of the vast void of the nocturnal ballroom assisted. Soon the light of dawn would raise its hands in beaming applause for the performers. 

Hermione wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. The book in front of her gazed with the same pages as it had hours before. Pip snored on her lap and she ran her fingers through the beast's hair. She gazed out the window- searching.

Then he appeared. A dark figure approached the home, from the distance. The first rays of morning played through his tousled hair. She rose from the cushions, putting the pet aside and walked towards him.

The morning was brisk. Her feet slipped across the dewy carpet. His warm breath soon warming her through the draped fabric on her body.

"Ms. Granger."

"I thought we were past the stage of surnames." His smile adorned his cheeks.

"Judging by your most...recent behaviour, I don't think I know anything about you anymore."

They stood in comfortable silence, drinking in each other's presence. 

"Mr. Snape, you owe me an apology."

"An apology? What for Ms. Granger?" he teased.

"For calling me foolish."

"I think - not."

She took flight, but the wizard quickly captured her by the shoulder. 

"I was only teasing. You were foolishly brilliant Ms. Granger...or should I say...Mrs. Snape." The words lingering on his tongue. 

"Mrs. Snape," she said coyly. "Well if I am to be Mrs. Snape, I think that it is appropriate I have a ring from my dearest husband. Don't you agree?"

To her surprise, Severus produced a box from his cloak. Her eyes widened as she lifted the flap. To her great surprise, she retrieved a wand. Her wand. Her wand with no cracks or scratches from the attack at the shop.

"You...when did...I can't believe it! How did you ever find the time?"

"I always have time for personal projects," Severus winked. "Really, what kind of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would I be if I was not able to fix the tools of my craft."

Hermione felt a small pang of disappointment about the objects in the box. To her own dismay, she had it wished it were-something of another sort.

"You are not happy?" Severus asked.

"No, NO....I am. Thank you, I-"

"You?"

"I-..." She shivered in the early hours of the morning. Severus reached for her.

"Your hands are...cold...Ms. Granger." 

"Yes, yes they are..."

He brought cupped her palms in his. They began to glow with a pleasant and slow warmth. It was not enough. Her hands. HIS hands could not feel as cold as they did. Severus did not take poor care of what was his.

He brought the first finger to his lips, kissing it. She came closer in agreement. He gave her another. And another. Then he brought himself to her lips, stopping himself and pulling away. Her gaze held a hint of disappointment.

"Hermione if you continue distracting me, I don't think I'll ever be able to enjoy a proper breakfast." She pulled away, smiling and walked back towards the house. And he swiftly followed.

In the distance, a rubin bird sang it's last morning aria before leaping off the branch. The wand in Hermione's hand glowed a shade of ruby red.


	11. Author's Note

Hello dear readers! 

Thank you for all your wonderful comments/feedback thus far on the novel (on all posted sites). The novel Rubin Heart now has a sequel - ‘Roh Diamant’ (Diamond in the rough) on my page. Available here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725686/chapters/73108719>

The second book follows the adventures of Draco Malfoy, the known scoundrel and villain of our adventure as well as his father Lucius. It also features development in Severus and Hermione's relations.

\----

**Author's Notes:**

The following Fanfiction is produced combining characters and references from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series and Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.

The story is set in an Alternate Universe but inspired by the events in the Harry Potter Series. The attitudes/beliefs in this book do not match the author's.

Severus Snape- Having revealed the Prophecy of Harry Potter killing Voldemort which resulted in the death of the Potter family, he leaves to Durmstrang Academy with the help of Karakoff (Viktor's true father). There he secures the coveted Defense Against the Dark Arts position and becomes Viktor's guardian. He returns to England to help set the boy up with Ms. Delacour, however, his efforts are ruined by Ginny Weasley. He ends up developing a friendship with Hermione Granger (and later a relationship).

Hermione Granger- having graduated from Hogwarts, she leaves the world of magic feeling dishearted after she cannot find work with the Ministry. Her parentage - unexplained. She is able to find a job in Wilhelm's taxidermy shop and proves to be rather good at working with magical creatures. She is friends with the Weasleys in Devon and later the Diggorys. She becomes friends with Severus Snape when trying to save Ginny from an unfortunate marriage (and later, more).

Voldemort - returns, but is killed by Harry Potter.

Harry Potter- graduates and becomes an Auror. He is a war hero and well recognized. Unfortunately, his heroism and subsequent actions are fueled by hatred towards Severus Snape whom he believes killed his parents. He is shocked to discover that Hermione Granger, his friend, is associated to him.

Ginevra Weasley - is a Quidditch sportswoman and a well known figure. She meets Viktor at the Burrow and begins a relationship with him. She escapes with Viktor when she discovers that she’s been set up to marry Draco Malfoy.

Viktor Krum- an associate professor at Durmstrang Academy. He is set to marry Ms. Delacoeur however he refuses and marries Ginny instead. Kind hearted and easily convinced, but ultimately out for his friends well being.


End file.
